1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved pin for aligning and setting masonry stones and more specifically to a spring loaded pin and cartridge assembly and method of use.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common in the construction industry to use masonry stones as non-structural or quasi-structural siding or cladding for buildings. Typically, such stones are aligned one to another and held in place using metal dowels or pins and an adhesive, such as mortar. For new construction, this technology is usually implemented by assembling the stones in a vertical manner, that is, from the bottom up. A hole or holes are drilled into the top edge surface of the bottom stone and metal dowels are set therein along with the adhesive. The top stone has corresponding holes drilled in its bottom edge surface to accept the protruding pins. A hole or holes may be drilled into the top face of the top stone and the process is repeated. In addition, it is also known to use horizontal pins in conjunction with vertical pins.
Restoration of existing construction often requires the removal and replacement of individual stones without removal of the surrounding stones. It is generally not possible for the replacement stone to utilize the drilled hole and dowel pin assembly process described above with respect to new construction. Typically, the replacement stone must have grooves or slots that are open to the building face of the stone, rather than holes drilled into the edges surfaces of the stone, so that the retrofit stone may be placed in position and held with adhesive. It will be appreciated that the strength of this method is dependent almost solely upon the strength of the adhesive.
The present invention, as described more fully herein, is directed to an improved alignment pin that increases the strength of retrofitted stones and decreases the time and cost of restoration.